darktowerfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rolliemoon
New categories We have on the Wiki the Category Dark Tower Characters. Should we change this to Men and Women as separate categories as it may make it easier for people to find certain characters? It would make sense to still keep the Dark Tower Characters category only place it on the Men and Women category pages should people visiting the wiki still wish too see a list off all characters. Please let me know what you think to this. Also I'm currently reading through the FIrst two graphic novel so will update the wiki with the information from them and then will proceed with re-reading through the original book series. Long days and pleasent nights. Admin Any chance I could be made an Admi or medoerator as i'll be spending alot of time on here updating the wiki. Thanks Long days and pleasent nights. Dogan and Categories Thank you for replying so quickly. Sorry I didn't read the guidlines page before I shall go through the pages I made yesterday and update them so they fit in with the Guidlines better. Also I agree with your ideas for changing the location categories as well, it would make sense I feel to also update the Artifacts and make them more accessible such as breaking it down into manuscripts, talismans etc With your permission then I will start updatnig the category pages if you wish. Long days and pleasent nights I have kept the master category of The Dark Tower Characters If you click on Men or Women at the bottom of their page is the link to the master category. Is this ok or should I revert them back to all the characters having the Character link? I am struggling to think of a category for the page Fair Days I created. I was thinking of making a new one called Rituals for it. I could link it to the pages Riddles and Gunslinger as they have the Riddling Competitions and Rite of Passage which we can class as rituals aswell. What do you think? Long days and pleasant nights. Tomrowley 15:33, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Del Hi could you please delete the Jamie De Curry.png file please I uploaded the wrong picture, (Thomas Whitman by mistake) and I can't deletee it without admin priveledges. Thanks. Comics and wiki-navigation Thanks for giving me control over the Comics page, I think the idea of them all having there own pages with the summaries branching off is a good idea and I shall edit the pages accordingly. I was wondering what your thoughts on changing the wiki-navigation bar at the top of the page to have its own seperate ones for the comics as there are now seven in publication with more soon to come out. Let me know what you think. Thanks. I have changed the wording for Dark Tower Comics to 'seven-part comic book series' like you said as I agree your version of wording was alot better. Also yes that is the English way of spelling those words, however I can ensure if you like from now on I use the American version of spelling. Long days and pleasent night. New Template and Home Page addition I have been thinking while reading through the comcs that alot of the character have good personal quotes throughout, I was wondering what you think to the idea of making a Quote Template to used at the tops of character pages and also about setting maybe a 'Quote of the Day' on the home page? Let me know what you think. Also just to let you know i've now finished the Ginslinger Born and will be starting Long Road Home now. Long days and pleasant night. The Quote template I had in mind would be something like this: the coding for which is Quote|Phrase|Somebody, obviously with the addition off the symbols. I got the idea from another wiki For example http://wot.wikia.com/wiki/Moiraine_Damodred (quote a top of page) However I will gladly use the (|caption=) if you wish. As for Olive Thorin it says in the Gunslinger Born Olive Thorin would like to help her (Susan) die, knowing Susan'll be giving her husband the heir she herself can't. I have seen the Quote additions on those pages and I think they look very good, I'll start adding more to other character pages. Now that it has been set up will the Quote of the day page automatically start to update itself? Or does something have to be done to make it work? I just wondered as relooking at the Wheel of Time Wiki they have an archive page of Quotes http://wot.wikia.com/wiki/Wotwiki:Quote_of_the_Day/Archive#Shai.27tan Long days and pleasant nights. What I shall do as I am not sure myself about the coding for Quote of the Day is I shall contact the admin of the Wheel of Time wiki to ask for his help. If he doesn't repond I shall just look through the coding for his Quote of the Week pages and see if I can figure it out. I'll let you know if he responds. Long days and pleasant nights. I have figures out from the admin of the Wheel of Time wiki how to enable to Quote of the Day so added it to the homepage,although the 'Recent Blogs Post' has fallen to the bottom of the page and I don't know why so you you'll have to find out why. Really really sorry about that. Long Days and Pleasant Nights. The Great Old Ones Are we sure the Great Old ones were just the advanced humans of thousand of years ago? It is also said within the comics that the people of the Prim were also known as the Great Old Ones, one of which mated with Arthur Eld himself. So does that mean that the name of The Great Old Ones was a title used for both those of the Prim and the advanced humans of thousands of years ago? I just wanted to check so that I can update the wiki correctly. Thanks. The Crimson King mentions the Great Old One when he tells Roland of their shared ancestry. The Good King (Arthur Eld) planted his seed amongst many jillies... one there was, one of the Great Old Ones of the Prim. Hey just stopped in to see how things are going. I love the quote section on the front page. The only complaint is I think the archive should have a list of when they were posted. (7/Aug/11-13/Aug/11) you know? That's about it. I had one complaint but since I'm not here so much I really don't care. It was mainly just having the comics share one page instead of creating seperate pages for set (they are going to start doing the books too if you didn't know). I don't really care. The site is looking awesome. A word of advice. Listen to Bchwood I say that because he's a head over at wikia. Other than that, I don't have anything else to say. Thanks for taking this on. If you wish you can take me off admin, I only kept myself on it in the case you mesed up and weren't doing anything. Again, thanks. Sgt. Frog I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart. 07:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Psychic Enhancer Assisstant You're right the Psychic Enhancer Assisstant is just an Artifact. I forgot Machine was a sub-section of the Characters. I'll update the page. Thanks for pointing that out. Long days and pleasant nights. Thank you First I'd just like to say a big thanks for making me an admin and yes I agree it is fair to go over major changes and things with you before going ahead with them. What was your idea to increase traffic onto the wiki? I am really intrigued by your idea for the Dark Tower Choose Your Own Adventure Game, it sounds like something good to do. I'd love to hear your ideas on how we could make it work. I have looked through the and I will be able to link to them from other pages easily enough. And it is good that the wiki is rising on Google search. Thanks again for the admin privileges. Long Days and Pleasant Nights. Tomrowley 19:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I had a look through recent wiki activity and it was added by Windjam two days ago. I think the idea you had for a page of their notable quotes would be better as the Roland Deschain page now doesn't feel right. It just seems as though the quote part at the end was added on as an after thought and I don't really like the look of it. For now though we at least, we have the Quote of the Day Archive for quotes until we make the character quote pages. Long days and pleasant nights. Tomrowley 11:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Dark Tower Adventure Game 1. Battle of Jericho Hill. 2. Prequel to the Waste Lands, following the Tick-Tock Man. 3. Ted and Dinky's journey back to the Callas 4. Play as Flagg Reading through the four ideas you came up with I must say the idea of this game is sounding more and more like something we must pursue for this wiki. It would give us a certain appeal to all the other sites, just like the Discordia game does for the official Stephen King site. I definitely think the wiki has the capabilities to easily create a game like this. When do you think we could attempt to start this? Or should we for the time being concentrate on filling out the wiki some more? When we eventually start this would it go somewhere along the lines of the create your own adventure type books like Destiny Quest where the character you play is given a scenario and from it you decide what the next step would be? Another good example would be the Discordia game that was created. If you haven't played it I would recommend it as it would give an idea of how we could do it, I played it after you created the wiki page for it and it was quite good. I am about to buy the Fall of Gilead and Battle of Jericho Hill comics so it will give me a better idea of how we could do idea 1. On another point, should we expand the Discordia page you created to include all the items and collectables found within the game? I placed the links on the page but didn't didn't want to create them unless you thought it was a good idea. The game also fills in the odd blanks point within the dark tower series which we could update the wiki with unless you want to just centre the wiki around the book. Let me know. Long days and pleasant nights Tomrowley 14:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I went on the wiki you linked me to and I was pretty impressed by it. I followed a randon story for a while, making my choices and I liked it alot. It is exceedingly simple and easy to use and I think I would be a definite must for our wiki. Long days and pleasant nights. Sorry I haven't made alot of changes the last few days I will be back on again next week alot and will get to finish Discordia and start working my way through the End-World Almanac Comic. Tomrowley 18:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Hi again. I was just wondeing if you can think of any quotes to add to the Quote of the Day as I have found all the ones from the comic I have that can be used and have nearly uploaded them all. As I havn't got round to re-reading the book yet I was wondering if you can think of any. If you can message me them and I shall add them to the Quote of the Day. Thanks. Long days and pleasant nights. Tomrowley 13:55, August 26, 2011 (UTC) What I can do is ask the founder of the Wheel of Time wiki if there is a way to it without it being part of the main pages as they told me how to do the Quote of the Day initially. If there is no-way around it what should we do? I could just change it back to quote of the week/day and just update it myself each time for us as I come on everyday. I can easily do the Affiliation page and add a lot to it as it is in the comic I'm working through to add to the wiki. Long days and pleasant nights. Tomrowley 20:12, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you found out how to change the Quotes for Quote of the Day. I have The Fall of Gilead and The Battle of Jericho Hill comics ordered now so I should be able to start working through them in a few days once they've arrived and once I've finished adding the information from The Gunslinger's Guidebook. Long days and pleasant nights. Tomrowley 17:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Star Wars Games Wiki Hi, I'm an administrator at the Star Wars Games Wiki. I noticed recently that you wanted to help out on the wiki, which currently needs as many users as possible. The current goal is to improve stub articles so we can get the wiki spotlighted. In the meantime, we'll be glad if you could help out on the wiki. Thanks for getting in touch, and I hope you contribute to the wiki in the future. Thanks - Sam2011 (Delta Squad Forming Up) 08:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Special pages:Quotes Something like that. Sorry about the delay. Sites looking good. Looks like Frog left it in good hands.--Rhonda 23:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. The Dark Tower Wiki looks great and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:22, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Changes to Homepage I do like the Template:Gallery I've seen it used on the Wheel of Time Wiki. I think what we could do it use pictures that are central to the overall story so maybe the Rose, Dark Tower and Roland and possibly a picture of the next upcoming book. As for the read more parts we could just put a small description about how the Rose, Dark Tower and Roland are central to the story. I noticed you added several of the same picture to add them to different pages, I just want to mention if you don;t already know that you don;t have to do this. You only need the one picture and can link it to as many pages as you like so I shall alter it for you. What do you think to the idea of a major overhaul on the Homepage to give it a fresh new look? Long days and pleasant nights. Tomrowley 18:37, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Do we have a Project namespace or do we need to create one? Is it just a case of creating this page: http://darktower.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_Tower:Project_Namespace? Long days and pleasant nights. Tomrowley 20:07, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I have had a play around with a new homepage, you'll need to copy it and preview it on the homepage as it overlaps itself on the page I've made in on. Let me know what you think, I am thinking the Poll and Blog posts may need a newer look? Here is the link The_Dark_Tower_Wiki:PageName Long days and pleasant nights. Tomrowley 13:05, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like some of the changes I made, I going to keep playing around with it over the next few days see if I can make it a little better I'm not entirely happy with it myself and I need to get the Gallery changed to show the Rose, Dark Tower, Roland and The Wind Through the Keyhole just to see what it would look like. And I shall have a play around with the Poll and Links see what I can do about them. I did see the Blog post you made, lets just hope we get some people willing to recommend some ideas they'de like on the Home Page. I shall let you know when I have had another play around with the Home Page. Long Days and Pleasant Nights. Tomrowley 20:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I have had another go at changing the look of the HomePage, The_Dark_Tower_Wiki:PageName, and I am very happy with the result now, I added a Featured Image article which will change automatically everyday once I have added a few more pictures to it. Here is the first Template I made for it Template:F/5 I chaged the Template:Gallery as well. Let me know what you think of it now, if you think it is good then let me know and I shall publish it. Long Days and Pleasant Nights. Tomrowley 10:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I have finished making the changes to the Home Page, if you think it is ready let me know and I shall make the final adjustment to get the Featured Image working again and I shall then publish it. Long Days and Pleasant Nights. Tomrowley 15:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC)